Beyblade T Evolution
by Gaia-Legend
Summary: I had to write this out. I hope it becomes popular. Plz review it and tell me what i can improve on!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It had been 12 years since Tyson, Ray, Kai, Kenny, Max, and Hilary stopped Boris

and his plan to use BEGA. Tyson inherited his grandfather's dojo, which had become

quite popular. He still spent his free time teaching his son Kaharo beyblading though.

Ray went home, and had a girl named Sara, like Tyson. Kai left once it ended, and none

has been heard, but one girl named Kyra has been rumoured to be his daughter. Kenny

became an official beyblade scientist, Hilary as his assistant and both had children. A girl named Akaro and a boy named Rin. Max went to live with Rick when his mother and father died in a plane crash. He had a son he named Haru. Little do they know, their children will be the saviours of beyblading as their parents had been before.

The HMS beyblades that Kenny created have become common, and most plastic ones were thrown away. Now, Kenny tried to make titanium beyblades. There were seven prototypes, which was a problem as there were six children. Luckily, he had his eye on someone he could send the extra to. He just hoped it wouldn't be intercepted.


	2. A New Chapter

**Chapter 1: A New Chapter**

"Let it rip!" Shouted a young boy with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and another boy about the same age.

"This is nothing! Take him out, Dart Bird!"

"Don't lose it, Aerial Manmel!"

"Too little, too late!" He said as the top knocked the other out of a stadium.

"No! That's the third time this week I lost! *huff, huff* you're good, Blake. I've never been beaten that fast before.

"Practice makes perfect. See you tomorrow, I have an essay due tomorrow I haven't even started yet. Bye!" Shouted Blake as he climbed on a bike.

When he arrived home, his father shouted "What's up, kiddo? There's a package for you. It's on your desk, go check it out!"

"Got it!" He said. "I wonder what it is." He said as he opened a small package.

"No way!" Blake shouted. "This is nuts!" He held up a top similar to the one he used earlier in the day. The bit chip showed a bird. This one showed the same bird in golden armour.

"It's another Dart Bird…Hey, a letter!"

"Dear Blake.

As you know, I became a scientist in beyblades. I have made seven titanium beyblades, and I think you deserve one of them.

Your friend's dad, Kenny."

"Kenny? This rocks hard… well; if Dart Bird is gonna look stronger, he'll need to sound stronger. From now on, I'm using Gaia DartBird! Now to find the other six!"


	3. Terror of the Seven Blades

**Chapter 2: Terror of the Seven Blades**

"Excuse me, sorry, passing through, beep beep!"

Yelled Blake as he speeded down Main Street.

"I have to make it to Kaharo soon before something bad happens!"

At those words, Blake tripped over a beystadium.

"I had to say that, didn't I?" Blake muttered to himself.

"Arr, nice beyblade you have right there. I be taking it now, laddie."

Blake looked up to see a man about 15 years old, dressed like a pirate and holding Gaia

DartBird in his gloved hand.

"Hey, give him back! He's important to me! Find another blade to snatch, you bearded

idiot!" Screamed Blake, clawing at the pudgy figure.

"Arr, don't ye know the rules? Captain gets all the booty after plundering someone's

ship! You're just a cabin boy. You clean my ship and nothing else! This is me own

beyblade now! If you have a problem with that, you can challenge, me, but I'll win like a

whirlpool smashed your tiny schooner!

"Try me, Captain Jack!" Replied Blake.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" The beyblades flew off and smashed each other in the

stadium. They clashed with sparks and that cold metal ring when they hit. Both flew

at each other without giving up. After a long silence, the pirate man spoke.

"I've had enough. Whirlpool Knight! Rip him to shreds!"

"A bit-beast! No way, I can survive a blow from one of those! I-"

Sparks seemed to fly out of Blake. Stunned for a moment, he wondered what just left

him… and entered his beyblade?! For a moment, Blake thought that he saw Gaia

DartBird glimmer. Suddenly, without even knowing what he was thinking, he shouted:

"Gaia DartBird! Aerial Bombardment! … What did I just say?"

Gaia DartBird shimmered, and the bit chip was engulfed by light and replaced with a full

image of Gaia DartBird. The blade slammed into Whirlpool Knight and the battle was

done.

"I win. Gaia stays with me. Said Blake as he left the pirate weeping to himself.


End file.
